Ferelden Steel
by Gixxer600
Summary: One Shot - Hardened warrior Shellyann Cousland takes fellow Grey Warden Alistair into her heart and her bed. Rated M for lamp-post licking. All characters property of Bioware.
1. Chapter 1

FIRST KNIGHT

Shellyann Cousland slowly unfastened the straps of her armour, placing each piece on the ground inside Alistair's tent alongside a bottle of Antivan wine she'd picked up in Denerim.

He had come to her before his watch, sweating and anxious, his cheeks had been flushed with colour and his eyes danced in the firelight as he spoke.

"_All right...I guess I really don't know how to ask you this."_

She had wondered what he was going to say, what he was going to ask. Was this about another Grey Warden ritual that he'd forgotten to mention, or perhaps it was to do with his secret? Being the heir to the throne of Ferelden was no small thing and maybe he was going to ask for her support, for all that was worth. Since her family had been murdered and she was now a Grey Warden, the house of Cousland technically no longer existed…unless Fergus had survived the battle at Ostagar. Still, asking for her support was unlikely since Alistair had reacted to the suggestion of becoming king the way he did to Morrigan's jibes!

"_Alistair what's wrong?"_ She had reached out instinctively to touch him, but he had jumped back from her like a scalded cat.

"_Oh, how do I say this?"_ He had rubbed a gauntleted hand through the short, dirty blond hair on his head before looking up at her sheepishly. _"You'd think it would be easier, but every time I'm around you, I feel as if my head's about to explode and I can't think straight!"_

"_Oh thanks a lot I must say!"_ She had been puzzled both by his words and his reaction but he just let out an exasperated sigh.

"_That's not how I meant it and you know it! Here's the thing… being near you makes me crazy, but I can't imagine being without you! Not ever!"_ He grasped her arms and pulled her close. Surprising since he was usually so guarded in the presence of the others

"_I don't know how to say this any other way…" _His face had flushed a deep crimson and he leaned in close. _"I want to spend the night with you, here, in camp. Maybe this is too fast, I don't know…but I know what I feel…"_

She smiled as she remembered the way her heart had began to pound as his words had sunk in and continued to undress, slipping off the padding and her soft leather underclothes to stand naked in the cool air before slipping on the silken shift she had brought from her own tent. Next she took a brush to her long black hair and smoothed it down until it shone. Alistair was inexperienced and innocent in the ways of passion, a virgin and she wanted this to be perfect for him.

"_I've never done this before…you know that." _Of course she knew that and she had felt him trembling beneath her fingers as he looked at her shyly.

Finally ready, she lowered herself to the bedroll and breathed deeply of its scent. It smelled of Alistair, a heady mixture of masculine sweat and Ferelden steel and she stretched languidly, imagining his body in that very spot. Just picturing him there, naked and hers for the taking sent a thrill racing down her spine and brought a rush of hot wet yearning between her thighs.

Breathing deeply to calm her nerves, she reclined on her back and tried to still the whirling emotions tearing through her body. It wasn't like she hadn't made love before…after all she had opened her flower long, long ago at the tender age of fifteen. Ser Bryan, one of her father's knights and her trainer had long ago captured her heart and taken her virginity.

She remembered it as if it was yesterday.

Her father, the Teyrn of Highever had been entertaining the other nobles at a great banquet to celebrate her birthday on the morrow. She would be sixteen and eligible for marriage into one of the other houses and it was rumoured that Arl Howe had an eye on her for one of his sons. There had been singing and dancing, the other young ladies attending parading themselves before the young noblemen in hopes of a single dance or a stolen kiss in the gardens.

Shellyann had watched them with scorn, her only thoughts of tomorrow's lessons on shield defence with the darkly handsome Ser Bryan. He too had been at the feast. She had spotted him in the background looking uncomfortable and out of place in his tunic and hose, his hard muscled body much more suited to the red steel armour he wore when on duty.

He was much older than she, his face was tanned from time spent outside and his thick black hair was cropped close, like his beard. One of his eyes was a deep swirling brown, the other was covered by a velvet patch…lost in a battle against the Orlesians or so he said.

He had discreetly slunk out of the hall when no one was watching, but _she_ had seen him and followed him to the practice yard…eager to be away from the triviality of court life and in the presence of her sword master. He had been surprised when she approached him, asking him to show her more of the sword before she took up the shield on the morrow. He had reluctantly agreed and led her into the armoury, away from the prying eyes of her family and guests.

Once inside, there had been no getting away from the fact that neither of them were in the mood for swordplay. She had sauntered up to him with all the swagger of youth and dropped her dress from her shoulders. Ser Bryan had made some protestations at first, but even she could tell that from the way his lips parted hungrily that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He had kissed her, tentatively at first and then more insistently as his desire overcame his sense of duty. She had declared her love and he had admitted feeling the same before leading her on an exploration of her own body, his fingers and tongue the guides to sensations of pleasure she had only dreamed about.

Finally, he had lifted her onto a sturdy oak chest and unlaced his hose revealing his own hard, glistening arousal. She had been afraid at first, but he had been so gentle that even the pain of his member piercing her maidenhead had seemed only to heighten the sensation of their lovemaking.

For three years they had been both master and student…lover and beloved. He was experienced both in the arts of sex and war and with him, she had blossomed into warrior of unparalleled skill and a woman of unequalled passion. Suitors had come and gone, but she had wanted none of them. Her only love had been the dashing knight who fought with her through the day and shared their secret passion through the night.

Then her mother, the Teyrna had found out.

One of the house guards, apparently jealous of Ser Bryan's rising position within the house had observed him sneaking into her room and heard their muffled cries of passion. He had rushed straight to the Teyrna.

Her mother had been furious and confronted them both the next morning but she had been quite forgiving all things considered. She had decided not to tell her father about her daughter's 'shame' on certain conditions. Ser Bryan was to be dismissed immediately and Shellyann was to have nothing further to do with him.

She had pleaded with her mother, heartbroken and desperate, but to no avail. Later that morning, she had said her goodbyes to the knight. She had even begged to go with him, but Ser Bryan had held her close, spoke of her future and told her that if she were to travel with him she would be dishonouring herself and her house…and then he was gone from her life.

Shellyann had vowed never to give her heart to another.

All her passion, she poured into the sword…all her emotions were hidden behind the shield. Her mother and father both introduced suitable young men whom they thought might capture her heart, but she shielded it with her armour and focused only on becoming a warrior. Ser Gilmore had taken Ser Bryan's position at Highever, but he was no match for her skill with a blade and certainly not interesting enough to take to her bed.

She had other lovers, though not many. One of the elven servants had proved quite inventive in the bedroom, but when he expressed an interest beyond the familiar she had ended their trysts.

No one was ever going to capture her heart again. No one…until she saw _him_ in the ruins at Ostagar.

Alistair fought with the same level of passion, commitment and discipline that she did. He was glorious in battle, a master of the art. Templar trained, he was a brave attacker, a protective defender and something more…a true warrior with the heart of a lion

…and he was the most beautiful man she had ever met in her life.

His strong, masculine features were perfectly proportioned with his long straight nose and his broad, firm jaw. His eyes were a delightful hazel and seemed to dance with an inner light as he spoke and his hair was a dusty blond, adding to the golden appearance of the young Grey Warden.

It was his heart that had trapped her though, with his shy awkwardness and his silly sense of humour she had found herself drawn to him more and more. There had been stolen glances in camp, intimate talks about their lives and finally confessions of mutual attraction.

She had let him lead the relationship slowly…well…with a little prodding here and there and then they had shared a fateful kiss. His lips had been as sensitive as his soul and she felt the last wall around her heart began to tumble down as he filled her with a longing she hadn't felt since those days as a young maiden.

Voices stirred Shellyann from her reverie. Sten was up on next watch which meant Alistair would be coming to her. She listened intently as she heard him walking toward the tent and then he stopped just outside. There was the sound of buckles being undone and she realised he was divesting himself of his gleaming armour before entering.

Nervously she sat up and smoothed the shift over her breasts, aware that her nipples were rather obviously erect in anticipation of their union, and she flushed like a girl…

By Andraste's Grace…What was the matter with her? Why was she so nervous?

Then it hit her…she was nervous because she was in _love_ with him. The realisation was like a strong wind. It blew over her and swept her breath away at the same time as Alistair pushed open the tent flap and stepped in.

"Wow…I mean…you're….that is…" He flushed a deep crimson and looked up at her through his long lashes. "You look beautiful."

He deposited his armour opposite hers and knelt before her. His thighs were strong and shapely beneath the soft leather breeches he wore and she could make out the clearly defined muscles of his chest and abdomen through the white linen shirt that clung to his broad torso. He smiled and she felt herself coming undone…

She reached up her hands and cupped his face, drawing him to her as she pressed against his body. Their lips met and she marvelled at the softness of his kisses as he explored her mouth, their tongues clashing in sensual play sending waves of desire rippling through her very being, causing her sex to throb with an ache she long since forgotten.

Tentatively, she grasped the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it slowly over his head. His body was a marvel, the broad expanse of toned flesh covered with a dusting of golden hair. Self consciously, he looked down and rested his hands on her waist.

"Shellyann…I…I don't know what to do." He sighed and sat back on his heels. "Maker's breath I feel such a fool."

"Alistair you never have to feel like that with me." She lifted him back to his knees and stroked his cheek tenderly. "Just follow my lead and go with your heart."

She took his hands in hers and placed them over her ample bosom before resting her own once again upon his chest. He exhaled and began to squeeze her breasts, delighting in the pliability of her flesh. Her head fell back and she moaned softly as he pushed them together, his grasp becoming more rough and insistent with each massaging movement.

She let her fingers play over his nipples and they stiffened at her touch. Alistair followed, his strong fingers pinching at her own sensitive peaks through the silk of her shift and she let out a whimper as he gently teased her to a higher state of arousal.

With a deep sigh, she flung herself forward and brought her lips to his body. Her tongue traced the lines of his chest before she seized a hard dark nipple between her teeth. She heard him exhale sharply as she gently tugged at the skin, feeling him tense beneath her hands as she caressed his abdomen and the small of his back. Slowly, she worked her way up over his breastbone and collarbone to the skin of his throat. She began to place breathy kisses upon his neck as he pulled her to him, his hands travelling down the back of her shift to clench hesitantly, then more confidently at the soft mounds of her buttocks.

Once again, their tongues clashed as she breathed her passion into Alistair's mouth and guided his hands to the hem of her shift. He smiled nervously as she drew his hands up over her body and leaned back as she shift revealed her legs, her thighs…the dark triangle of hair over her sex. The shift finally came free and the Grey Warden sighed as he looked at her naked form.

She felt like her soul was bare beneath his gaze and she looked down shyly as his hands once again found her breasts. The moan that escaped her lips as he took one rosy nipple into his mouth was a lot louder than she had intended, but the pleasure was intense as his tongue flicked teasingly over her peak causing her flesh to prickle with sensation and the slickness of her arousal to coat her milky thighs.

"Oh Alistair…"

"My lady…"

Shellyann ran her fingers through his hair as he licked her, moulded her and teased her into an almost delirious state of need. For a man who had never 'experienced' a woman, he was certainly making her desperate for his love.

"Wait…wait…" She breathed and he pulled back, looking deeply into her cool grey eyes.

Her hands fell into his lap and she gasped as she felt his stiffened length beneath the tight confines of his breeches. He looked up at her bashfully as her fingers moved to the laces that fastened him in and began to untwine them. Slowly, she revealed the dusky rush of hair that led to his member before sliding the breeches down past his hips exposing the throbbing dusky pink shaft beyond. Free of the confines of clothing, he swelled even more and she marvelled at the size of him.

Alistair blushed as she pushed the breeches past his knees, causing her head to lower toward his erect shaft. The smell of him caused her tongue to flick out over the glistening tip and he moaned loudly.

"What are you …?"

His voice choked off as she took him into her mouth. He tasted of salt and sweat, his obvious arousal coating her lips and tongue. Experimentally she sucked at the bulbous head of his cock and he thrust impulsively into her throat.

"I'm sorry…" He breathed as she coughed. "I just couldn't handle…I'm so sorry are you alright?"

She smiled through her discomfort and caressed his cheek reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"It's just that I've never felt…and I think I'm going to…"

She pressed her fingers to his lips and gently wrapped her hand around his shaft.

"Shhh…just let it happen." She could feel the pulse of his imminent climax beneath her palm and placed a tender kiss upon his lips. "I want you in my mouth first. Trust me, making love will be so much more intense after…"

Slowly she lowered her head, once more taking him deeply into her mouth, curling her tongue around his length. He moaned and gasped as she closed her lips around his girth, but he held firm as she began to slide the velvet softness of his foreskin up and down, pumping him to new heights of ecstasy. Once more she sucked, tasting his secretions and feeling him begin to throb as he neared the peak of his orgasm.

"Yes…yes…I…Maker!"

With a desperate cry on his lips, Alistair's seed spilled forth into her mouth filling her with the salty flavour of his release. She swallowed quickly, lest his cum overwhelm her and she milked the last salty drops from his tip as he collapsed back on his heels, his member temporarily spent.

"Give me a moment my heart…" She whispered into his ear and poured herself a goblet of the Antivan wine. She drank deeply, letting the crisp liquid wash his taste from her mouth before pressing her lips once more to his and surrendering her body to his eager touch.

"My lady Cousland…" Alistair sighed. "They never mentioned _that_ in the Chantry!"

"Oh there's more to come!" She giggled at her pun and Alistair's face broke into a broad grin.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh! That's…bad!" His eyes danced as he placed his hands on either side of her body and leaned over her until she was laying flat on the bedroll.

His eyes travelled over her body as she relaxed and he lay next to her, propping himself up on one elbow.

"So…that was just a taster?" He chuckled softly. "Because I'm not sure that anything could feel as good as _that_!"

"I'll take that as a thank you!" She laughed and stroked the soft hair on his chest. "I just wanted to please you, to make this…special."

"My dear…" Alistair leaned down and kissed her deeply, passionately. "Being here with you is the most special thing I can imagine!"

His lips brushed against her throat sending shockwaves of sensation rippling over her skin and his free hand caressed her body lovingly.

"Tell me Shellyann." He whispered into her ear. "How do I please you?"

"I will show you." Shellyann breathed, sliding her hand down over her warm flesh to the moist opening of her sex. "Watch."

She parted her legs and slid a finger between the folds of flesh hiding her damp slit. She was wet and slick with the cream of her arousal and the scent of her desire drifted up, grabbing Alistair's attention like a fox scenting a rabbit.

His hazel eyes widened as she began to rub her clitoris, the feelings intensified by knowing he was watching her, studying her movements and learning the geography of her body.

"Touch me here, Alistair." She moaned, her fingers dancing at her entrance drawing out her own ecstasy as she gazed at the Grey Warden above her. In profile, he was just as handsome with a strong chin and perfect ears. A thick cord of muscle ran down from his neck to the great bulk of his broad shoulders and his arms were toned from years of practice with sword and shield.

Hesitantly he reached down and touched her hand, his fingers learning from her movements and his touch lightly echoing them as he leaned back to better see the secret of her pleasure.

She felt her will beginning to fray as he slid his fingers between hers and started to take over her stimulation, playing her body by listening to the whimpers and cries as she pushed against his hand. His breathing became heavy as her wetness increased, coating his fingers with her essence and making her body tremble with need.

As if by instinct, his fingers delved down to the circle of her opening and she heard him gasp before looking at her questioningly.

"Yes…yes my Grey Warden..." She panted and thrust her hips up, sliding her sex over his finger and feeling the exquisite ache as her inner muscles clamped down, silently begging for release from the tension of her need for him. "This is where I want you."

She reached up and curled her arms about his neck, pulling him down on top of her and thrusting her tongue into his mouth as he pumped his finger in and out of her moistness. His lips stole the breath from her body as she strained against him, determined to hold onto her orgasm until she felt his throbbing member inside her.

Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead onto her face as he explored every inch of her with touch and taste and she began to smile as she felt his member swelling once more against her thigh.

"Alistair…" She paused, drawing a deep breath and slipping her leg underneath his body. "I want you. I want to feel you inside me."

He slid over her thigh and she felt his hips fitting against hers as he positioned himself between her legs. He rose up on his arms and stared down at her, his expression full of care and with a question in his gaze.

"Stop." Shellyann Cousland reached down to grasp Alistair's mighty shaft and took a deep, steadying breath. Her body was open to him, waiting to claim his virginity and draw him deep inside, but it was her heart that he was really penetrating. Taking Alistair into herself now was the last symbolic act of letting him fully into her soul.

What if she lost him? What if the darkspawn claimed him? What if he left her, just as Ser Bryan had left her all those years ago? Would she, could she take a chance on love with this naïve, sensitive, honourable, wonderful man?

She pushed his member down, the smooth tip now nudging against the tight circle of her entrance. To stop now would be unbearable, both for body and her spirit.

"Alistair." She nodded slowly. "Now."

His hazel eyes locked onto hers as he began to push his cock into her body. She screamed his name as he slid into the slick wetness of her sex, groaning with the emotion and sensation of it. Her muscles worked out the deep ache inside as she expanded to accommodate his girth and length and she cried out again as he filled her, slowly inching forward until his entire shaft was buried in the fleshy sheath of her organ.

He felt magnificent, hard and throbbing with a passion that she felt throughout her entire being. His face was a mixture of ecstasy and surprise and she smiled happily as he grinned lopsidedly at her.

"Take me." She panted breathlessly. "Go with your heart."

She gasped as he pulled back, leaving only his smooth tip inside her before he plunged into her once more, only this time his stroke was fast and smooth. Again he pulled back and again he impaled her, using his entire length to fill her with his desire and she cried his name, raising her hips up to meet his thrust with a desperate thrust of her own.

Like a hungry predator, he dropped down upon her and sought her mouth with his, stifling her screams with his kisses and crushing her to his chest as his hips continued their unrelenting rhythm, thrusting and stabbing into her with a force that she hadn't expected from someone so gentle and tender.

Her body began to quiver as her orgasm began to build in intensity, each one of his thrusts forcing more awareness into a body already overloaded with sensation and emotion and she was dimly aware of his cock swelling inside her, filling with the promise of an orgasmic release of his own.

Together the warriors fought their impulses, each waiting for the other, both unwilling to travel into ecstasy without sharing their joy. The agony of it was an exquisite experience and Shellyann wept with the intensity of her feelings.

Suddenly she tensed, her nails digging into the smooth, well muscled back of the man on top of her and her sex began to spasm about his cock. Pleasure beyond anything she had ever felt surged through her body and she screamed Alistair's name as she felt the release of her climax flooding her senses, draining her strength and soothing her pounding heart. Then Alistair let out a cry of his own as he finally let go of his orgasm, his organ pulsing madly as he pumped his seed into her filling her with his own creamy heat.

Exhausted beyond measure, they collapsed together on the sodden bedroll. Their limbs still entwined about eachother and their hearts beating in a steady tandem as the echoes of their orgasms ebbed away leaving only restful sleep to fill its place.

* * *

Alistair woke through the night to find his fellow Warden sleeping peacefully with her back to him. He leaned over and watched her as she slept, her face looking soft and content after the exertion of their earlier passion and he smiled. Whatever battles they faced in the future, be it with Loghain, the darkspawn or even the archdemon itself, he would never leave her.

He knew she was the one.

He'd known it since Ostagar when she'd found him arguing with the mage. She hadn't looked at him like other girls had. None of that silly fluttering of eyelashes or swoony, girly, fainty nonsense.

No. She had looked like she could quite happily fight off an army of darkspawn which was quite…well…convenient obviously, and then get down to the warm, fluffy stuff afterwards!

They had both lost so much recently. He'd lost Duncan who was like a father to him and as for her, she'd lost her entire family.

Whatever was to come, he wasn't going to lose her as well.

She stirred slightly and he stroked her soft black hair soothingly. Tomorrow he would tell her. He should have told her tonight before they, well, you know. Still, he flushed at the thought of admitting it to such a strong, powerful woman but it had to be said. Maybe he could throw it into the conversation casually. Shouldn't be too hard and if he practiced now…

Alistair leaned over and whispered softly.

"I love you."

She hadn't stirred again and he smiled. For now his secret was safe.

Tomorrow…well, that was only a few hours away, so he'd better get the rest while he could. Sighing contentedly he curled his body against hers and drifted off once more into dreamless sleep.

He never knew of the smile that crept across the face of his beloved, Lady Cousland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…this is just because I figure the first time isn't always the best and I'd like to think Alistair would learn quickly…and let's be honest, who wouldn't want more Alistair! Ahem… **

* * *

PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT

The darkness was oppressive and smothering. Heat poured out from the lava flows below her, causing her body to become slick with sweat and her chest to constrict under the pressure of the still leaden air. A sensation, like a thousand filthy maggots crawling beneath the surface of her skin, crept over her as she tried to swallow, but the pervasive dryness took the moisture from her lungs and turned her desperate pants into hollow rasps that scoured the back of her throat. She was naked and unarmed. The ground beneath her, nothing more than blistering ash and the high vaulted ceiling above, buried beneath an eternity of stone. Then it came…

A single cry, or the cries of many, she couldn't tell. Her blood ran chill despite the heat and she wailed pitifully as her muscles cramped at the sudden change in temperature. She fell to her knees, eyes raw from the burning dust and felt her heart begin to pound as the thing from below rose higher into the air. Blacker than night, malignant as cancer and radiating hate and death, the Archdemon soared on vast wings into the vaulted space above and fixed her with its evil stare.

Shellyann Cousland, Grey Warden, began to scream…

* * *

"Please wake up!"

The voice came from above her and Shellyann gasped for breath as she fought the great weight pressing her down into the firm mattress…

Mattress?

Her eyes flicked open and she found she was looking into the concerned face of Alistair Theirin.

"Wha…where am I?" The Archdemon was gone, the heat was gone but there was still stone above her and she could feel the nearness of the darkspawn…

"We're in Orzammar my love." Alistair spoke softly. "Guests of the new King, Bhelen. He said we could all stay awhile, recover our strength before we left for the Brecilian Forest. "

Images flashed through her mind. Memories of fighting in the Thaigs, ghostly legionnaires, bloated Broodmothers, lost Paragons and ancient Golems all rushed in to clear the miasma left by the horror that had been the Archdemon.

"Damn it!" She breathed and pushed against the muscular templar as she struggled to get out of bed.

She staggered to a nearby stonework dresser and poured herself a goblet of cool clear water. Its pureness soothed her parched throat as its cleanliness washed away the last traces of the nightmare.

Then the door burst open with a resounding thud…

"For the Grey Wardens!" Alistair leapt out from beneath the sheets and dashed to his weapons as Morrigan strode into the room, her twisted staff pulsing with energy and her eyes darting about as she looked for enemies.

"I thought that there was bloody murder going on in here!" She exclaimed, scowling at seeing nothing other than the sight of the two naked warriors. "I could hear your screams from over the other side of the palace!"

"Morrigan…" Shellyann shook her head, her thoughts finally slotting into place. "I'm sorry. Being so close to the Deep Roads…"

"It was the nightmares." Alistair said flatly then blushed furiously as Morrigan's eyes travelled over his muscular body to the exposed organ between his legs.

"Well!" The mage raised a perfect brow as she openly studied Alistair's naked form and smiled mischievously. "I see now why you keep him around. What he lacks in brains he certainly makes up for in other areas!"

"Do you mind, witch!" Alistair grabbed his helmet and placed it over his groin, much to the amusement of Morrigan who laughed uproariously at his shame and awkwardness.

Shellyann quickly pulled a soft blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself as she stepped toward the now chuckling mage.

"We're okay Morrigan." She said softly. "I am sorry that I disturbed your rest"

"Tis alright, for I was not resting." Morrigan quipped. "I was studying mother's grimoire. There is much within that I find…intriguing. For example, did you know…?"

"Look! Don't mind me or anything!" Alistair called from behind. "I'll just stand here like this shall I? Like a statue of a…a…"

"Naked Chantry boy?" Morrigan frowned and rolled her eyes. "Statues do not blush so, Alistair."

"Morrigan." Shellyann offered her a reproachful smile and nodded back out of the room.

"Oh very well." Morrigan sighed and turned to leave. "I think I shall find that golem of yours. It may not be scintillating conversation, but 'tis much more interesting than listening to Alistair whine about his naked manhood."

"Hey!"

"Good night Wardens!" She disappeared back into the corridor and Shellyann closed the door.

"Alistair, I am so sorry." She realised she was shaking and felt the cool air inside the bed chamber biting at her skin. "I mean, they're just bloody nightmares!"

"Please, you don't have to apologise." He replied, replacing the helmet on its stand and coming over to sweep her up in his powerful embrace. "The taint affects us all differently and with the Archdemon growing in power…ah…never mind."

She felt tears of frustration running down her cheeks and Alistair must have noticed them as they trickled down his bare chest. Tenderly, he began to stroke her raven hair and kissed her forehead before lifting her chin so that he could look into her cool grey eyes.

"I have you, my love." His lips were soft as they brushed against hers and she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body at the intimacy of the gesture. "The Archdemon cannot touch you here...not now…"

He was taller than she, and she leant up to meet his kisses as they began to lengthen and deepen. His perfect lips explored her own as his tongue gently hovered at the entrance to her mouth. After a moment she parted her lips and he delved into her, tongues clashing and twining round one another as each sought to draw the other deeper and deeper into the waters of desire that were washing over them both as they stood in the bed chamber.

Shellyann reached up one hand and rubbed her fingers through his short dusky blonde hair, enjoying the sensation of it as it tickled each digit and he reciprocated by twining his own through her straight raven locks and gently pulling, tilting her head backwards to expose her responsive neck.

She gasped as he began to place kisses over her throat. His lips were feather-light as they flicked over her skin and she moaned softly as he used his tongue to better please her and make her swoon against him.

The blanket slipped to the ground as her other hand reached up to caress his face and guide his attentions. He released her hair and his own arms were soon around her body, pulling her close as the extent of his arousal became apparent.

Shellyann could feel the hot hardening length of Alistair's cock against her thigh as he pressed against her. Morrigan was right…he was not lacking in _that_ department. In fact, it was almost like he had an excess…

She moaned again as she felt this teeth nipping delicately at her throat and his hands travelled down to her buttocks. Gently he squeezed them, fingers fitting round their curving form as he began to knead her flesh and gently pull them apart, then push them back together in rhythmic circles that matched that pattern of his breathing. His mouth once again sought hers, and she breathed her passion into him as their need grew in intensity.

"Alistair…" She sighed, feeling his nakedness against her own flesh and aware of the silky creaminess of her longing seeping between her thighs.

"Maker help me…but I…want you." He panted as he cupped her face in his hands, peppering her eyelids and cheeks with kisses. "I love you so much…"

"Then take me." She almost cried with the intensity of her feelings. "Banish the darkness and fill me, Alistair. I want you inside my body, just as you are in my heart."

He smiled and wrapped his arms about her shoulders, before pressing her tightly to his chest. His lips and tongue explored every part of her mouth while his hardened ready shaft pushed insistently against her hip.

A short time ago he would have waited, let her lead him during their nights of burning passion. He had been a virgin before she took him and his experience of women had been limited to snatched fumblings with serving girls and nervous kisses at the county fayres, but now he had learned the ways of her body.

He knew how to move his fingers so that she writhed in exquisite torment. He knew how to tease her with the tip of his manhood, pushing and nudging at her sex while his lips met hers and brought her to desperate need…and he knew how to fuck her, driving his solid length into her body to make her scream his name in the ecstasy of release.

She never wanted to feel anyone else inside her ever again. She was Alistair's now, in body and soul.

She pulled back from his kiss, breathless and aching and stepped back to the bed. Languidly she reclined there, letting his eyes take in her toned body, large round breasts and widely curving hips.

Her own grey eyes drank in his powerful physique as he stood before her. Those wonderfully broad shoulders, perfectly muscled abs and strong thick limbs. His chest was covered in a fine dusting of golden hair and his member was thicker and longer than that of any man she had known.

He wanted her alright, that much was obvious from the clear fluid that leaked from his rosy tip and ran in erotic trails down his coppery shaft.

Maker's breath if he didn't take her soon she was going to weep…

Slowly she opened her legs wide, letting him see the red swollen flesh of her sex slick with the creamy need of her aching arousal and slid a hand down over her body to sate the growing need with a finger tip.

"Alistair…" She moaned as she teased the fleshy nub of her clitoris, excited even more by the thought of him watching her.

She rubbed and touched at the spot, feeling her inner muscles tense even more as she anticipated his magnificent cock thrusting inside. Deep feelings stirred within her and she began to press harder, her hips rocking in an irregular rhythm as the promise of climax began to build, but then Alistair was climbing over her and he gently pulled her arms above her head.

"Oh no no, my dear." He whispered playfully. "Well, not yet anyway."

His lips fell upon her open mouth and his solid body pressed down onto hers. She could feel the moist hood of his member as it nudged against the thatch of dark hair covering her heat and she strained against him, thrusting her hips into his, eager to take him within.

Alistair arched his back and lifted away from her, grinning boyishly.

"I think there are a few things I would like to do with you first." He sighed. "Now you be a good Grey Warden and just…stay here."

His hands travelled down her body as he moved over her, stroking the sensitive skin of her underarms, deliciously tickling her ribs and finally skimming the surface of her hips to linger on her inner thighs. His lips began to trail kisses down her throat and across her collarbone as he settled into position then he looked up almost bashfully.

Shellyann smiled. He was still asking permission in his own way, making sure that it was what she wanted and she nodded softly.

Gently but firmly, she felt the first of his fingers slide into the hot wetness of her sex.

He gasped at her readiness, no doubt surprised by the amount of creamy residue that coated her opening and her thighs. A soft moan escaped his lips as he glanced down at her secret place and slid his finger back out, slick with her juice.

Shellyann cried out, her inner muscles twitching in protest at the absence of him and he responded by sliding a second finger inside her alongside the first. His knuckles brushed against her clit and she squirmed as he pushed inside her, covering him in her need. The feel of him as he slid out once more was beyond anything she thought she could stand, until she felt his hot lips on her nipple.

He sucked, gently at first and then harder as he probed inside her once more. As his knuckles worked her clit, his teeth began to tease at the hard dusky pink tip of one breast while his free hand seized the other and squeezed and pinched her until she was writhing as if in pain.

"Alistair…I…can't stand it…!" She cried, feeling the orgasm within staring to surge forth as he plunged a third finger into her, spreading her wide and letting her juice flow freely onto the bedclothes. "Alistair…I need this…I need you!"

His breathing was becoming hoarse, her excitement driving him wild as he bit down gently on her breast, thrusting his fingers into her with force enough to make her shudder. She could feel his own arousal dripping onto her thigh as he worked her and she almost screamed for want of him.

"Come for me, my love..." He breathed as he moved to her neck before kissing her deeply, stifling the screams as her climax began to peak.

"Alistair!" She cried suddenly as her entire body convulsed. Strong inner muscles clamped down around his fingers as contractions of shivering delight pulsed through her sex, covering him in her creamy release. Her head swam and her body became sensitive to all touch as the tremors continued to shake her being and she sank into the bed, all movement and thought lost the delicious delirium of her orgasm.

Alistair kissed her gently on her trembling lips then slid away from her and sat quietly watching and waiting. Dreamily, she opened her eyes and saw him smiling down at her, his skin prickled with goose flesh and his erection still proud and throbbing.

"Oh my love…" She sighed heavily. "Please…I want you."

He flushed and looked away before shaking his head softly. "There was something you did, when we first…well, you know."

He was moving back so that he was kneeling on the floor, between her legs.

"You took me in your mouth…and I think it's high time I returned the favour."

"Alistair..."

She tried to raise herself up on arms still weak from her climax but at that moment, he buried his face into the gaping wetness of her sex and his tongue tasted her with a sweep that took in both her hole and her receptive nub.

She gasped as she felt his stubbly chin brushing against her inner thighs, contrasting starkly with the soft texture of his tongue as he hungrily swallowed her juices and nuzzled into her, trying to find purchase in the slickness of her desire. She could feel his upper lip travelling over her clit as he pursed his lips to suck at the sensitive organ and she groaned as a whole host of new sensations shot through her body.

"Aghhh!" She screamed as his sucking became more insistent and she reached down to run her fingers through his dusky blonde hair, pulling his face against her as her cream rushed out and dripped from his chin.

His fingers found her again, sliding in easily and making her cry with desperation. She wanted him so much…needed him…needed to feel his own hot release shooting into her and filling her with his love.

"Alistair! Fuck me please! Oh Maker Above I need you in me! Let me show you how much I love you!" She knew that she was begging, knew that it was not the most romantic thing to say to the man she loved, but her body cried out for him with every fibre of her being.

She almost wept with relief when he scrambled over her and positioned himself between her glistening thighs, raised up high on straight muscular arms with his pelvis tantalisingly close to hers.

"I take it that was alright?" He raised a brow and the look on his face was almost gently mocking….almost…

She could see the fire in his eyes and feel the wetness of his cock as he waited there. Only his templar discipline prevented him from plunging into her and she reached down to seize his pert, hard buttocks in her hands.

"Alistair…" She growled and her nails dug into his cheeks.

His face became serious and he began to push.

Suddenly his tip was at her sex, gently nudging into the tight circle of her hole. Slowly, he squeezed himself into her and she arched her back as his thickness began to fill her need. The juices of their mutual arousal gathered at the point of their union, easing his entrance and making her writhe and moan as inch by inch, he pushed into the hot wetness of her body.

Maker's Breath…He felt so big!

She could almost sense the blood pulsing through his cock as he delved deeper and deeper, filling her completely and stealing away her breath as his balls finally came to rest snugly against her buttocks.

They lay like that for a moment, each unwilling or unable to move as Shellyann's body adjusted to Alistair's mighty shaft. A thin film of sweat caused Alistair's golden body to shimmer as he struggled to contain himself and he blinked back tears of joy as he throbbed inside her.

"My love…" He breathed heavily.

"Yes, yes….yes." Shellyann whispered back and pushed against him.

It was all the encouragement he needed. With a roar he pulled back, leaving only his hood within, then plunged back into her, taking her breath away with the suddenness of it. She cried his name as she felt him deep inside, the lines between pleasure and pain blurring into one overwhelming sensation as once more he thrust down, claiming her and spearing her to the mattress beneath.

It had begun.

Shellyann felt the pressure building as she wrapped her strong legs around Alistair's slender waist. With each of his thrusts she pulled herself upwards, impaling herself on his magnificent cock and feeling him swell with the promise of his release.

Alistair dropped to his elbows, his mouth seeking to devour her screams as their tongues clashed in an erotic battle. She could taste the creamy bitterness of her own arousal on his lips and she wondered briefly if he had savoured the flavour of her sex.

He was moaning now, a deep masculine rumble that stirred from deep within his chest. His rhythm began to pick up in pace and his strokes were becoming faster, smoother and deeper. So he was near…

A throb in her loins caused her to inhale sharply. Again…! Oh Maker! She was going to join him in climax…!

His coarse golden pubic hair tickled at her clitoris as he thrust inside her and she felt the familiar tension inside as her muscles prepared for release. He felt like a marvel, sliding in and out with relentless pleasure as her walls began to seize upon his member, milking him from the inside.

"Oh yes my love!" He moaned as she surrendered to their union. Her body was merely an extension of his now and with each thrust of his cock, her orgasm threatened to burst forth. Her skin was alive and she could feel her nipples brushing against his broad chest as he pinned her, hips pumping up and down pushing them both to the brink.

She screamed!

Her sex felt open and slick as the muscles spasmed around his pulsing member, covering him in her cream as the orgasm tore through her body. She shuddered and cried as her will disappeared into a dreamy state and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as waves of ecstatic pleasure washed over her, draining her of all strength.

"Alistair…!" She gasped and felt herself coming undone beneath his weight.

But he did not hear her.

There was a look on his face like agony and rapture in equal parts. If it were possible, his shaft seemed to grow even more and his rhythm was faster than it had been before. A moan tore from his lips and her name was his battle cry as he suddenly thrust deeply into her swollen sex and his climax ravaged his senses. Hot rich cum gushed forth into her willing body and she felt each one of his eruptions as keenly as if it were her own as he kept driving into her.

Then, he slowed…his eyelids fluttered open and through his tears she could see the love burning brightly in his hazel eyes.

"By Andraste's Holy Sword…" He gasped. "I never thought it could feel so…so…"

His mouth was mere inches from hers and she reached out her tongue to draw him down into a deep, meaningful kiss. The tenderness with which he returned her affection was beyond words.

"I love you Alistair." She sighed happily between kisses.

"As I love you." He replied, stroking her hair and smiling warmly. "Oh…"

He looked self-conscious as his spent member slid out of her and their combined fluids rushed out onto the bed.

"Do you think they'll know what we've been up to?" He murmured softly, chewing his lip and blushing furiously. "I mean, this is a guest room and someone will be in here to clean up after we've gone."

Shellyann laughed, causing more of their messy issue to seep from her sex. "My love, I should think half of Orzammar knows what we've been up to after that performance!"

Alistair grinned. "I was pretty good wasn't I?"

"And pretty loud!" Called an accusative voice from outside the door.

"Morrigan." Alistair muttered then scowled. "Go away!"

"If you two must insist on rutting like animals, 'tis good manners to at least wait until you are certain that no-one has to listen to your infernal moaning!" The mage banged on the door with her staff. "I swear it's like being back at camp!"

"So the stupid giggly one is not squishing the leader?" The question came from Shale. "Shame. There is precious little in the way of entertainment around here."

"Oh, if it's entertainment you seek, let us go and wake up the Chantry girl. Her whiny prattle about her Maker always makes me laugh…"

"Then the swamp witch has a very limited sense of humour…"

The voices dwindled as they disappeared down the corridor.

"Oh, I really hate Morrigan." Alistair sighed and then chuckled softly as a mischievous glint came to his eyes. "Do you think we could just leave her in the Deep Roads?"

"No." Shellyann rolled her eyes and got up to use the washbasin on the dresser.

"I mean it's not like she'd be alone. She could turn into one of those creepy, darkspawny, spider-things and make lots of new friends."

"No."

"Oh come on, what's the harm! It would be an adventure for her!"

Shellyann climbed back into the bed and pushed the former templar onto his back before snuggling under his arm and resting her head against his chest. "No."

"I mean sure, she's useful but Wynne is much nicer. A lot less…witchy!"

"Alistair?" She looked up into his handsome face.

"Yes my love?"

"Kiss me and go to sleep or I'll tell her what you said."

"You're a wicked woman, you know that? But I love you." His lips brushed against hers.

"I love you too, Alistair. Good night."

Soon, there was nothing but the sound of his contented breathing and Shellyann Cousland drifted off into peaceful, restful and wonderfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
